


Bring Out The Gold Laces

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Jaime Lannister Lives, Modern Era, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Jaimsa short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.These are all Modern AU unless otherwise noted.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 82
Kudos: 120
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semperlitluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperlitluv/gifts), [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts), [doralupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doralupin/gifts), [mon_cherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_cherie/gifts).



> Title is from 'Gold Laces' by Junius Meyvant

  1. Table of Contents
  2. *When they wear THAT flannel shirt || for anon
  3. I’ve been crocheting this throw blanket for four years and it’s finally finished. Please pretend it’s big enough and cuddle under it with me. || for SwedishFanFictionLover
  4. Makeout sesh in front of the fire, but someone is being a tad too respectful. || for wheresarizona
  5. *Home for the holidays, but my parents won’t let us share a room so we sneak out to see each other || for wheresarizona
  6. Visiting family who doesn’t know they’re dating, Fake Friends Trope || for wheresarizona
  7. *The classic long-distance relationship, surprise you at midnight before the holiday because you thought I wasn't going to be able to make it in time. || for EmmaPemma_98 and Lady
  8. *Snowed in and stir-crazy/Huddling for warmth during a blizzard || for pineapple_tarts and Lady
  9. “You are my love.” || for wheresarizona
  10. Aster || for wheresarizona
  11. Laurestina || for Sempterlitluv
  12. *I've been cursed, can you help me? || for doralupin
  13. Fae AU || for mon_cherie
  14. *Winter wedding || for mon_cherie




	2. *When they wear THAT flannel shirt || for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Wedding Plans, Established Relationship, Catelyn is never happy with Sansa's partner, Smut,

He was grudgingly dressing when Sansa’s eyes fluttered open. 

A pair of jeans slung low over his hips, a white t-shirt tugged hastily over his abdomen, hiding away the trail of hair that led down his belly and disappeared beneath the waistband. 

“What’re you doing?” she asked, sniffing and sitting up to stretch. 

“Getting dressed. To go to brunch with you and your mother.” 

“You’re going?” she asked, surprised. Jaime had adamantly refused the invitation she’d received via text message the night before. 

_“She doesn’t even have the decency to call? She texts you the night before. ‘Oh, yes, I suppose that Jaime can come along as well. It’s his wedding too. Ha ha ha’.” He wrinkled his nose while he poorly imitated Catelyn. “Fuck that noise. I’ll eat my own shoe before I ‘come along’ with you and your mother.”_

Sansa tried to hide the look of utter amusement that had taken up residence on her face. “I suppose you’ll be eating your shoe before we leave, or--” She smirked. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, glaring as he yanked the red and gold flannel shirt from the hanger on the back of the door. “Laugh it up.” 

“I intend to… you don’t have to come, you know.” 

“I do if I want her knowing I’m serious about this. About you.” 

“My mother knows she lost that war, Jaime. She’s not fighting the wedding anymore. This is a planning brunch. She’s helping me plan the ceremony.” 

“Yes, but if I don’t join you, she’ll sit there and belittle me.” 

“She’ll do that if you come as well,” Sansa reminded him. Her mother was many things, tactful wasn’t one of them. 

Rising from the bed, she strolled over to where he was currently buttoning his shirt. 

She rather liked this one. He looked utterly delicious in flannel shirts. As delicious as he did in a suit and tie. Sansa would actually argue that he looked _more_ delicious. 

Even with that scowl fixed on his face like it was a permanent fixture. 

Her mother deserved a scowl like that. But she and Jaime didn’t. 

Sansa grinned and reached for her fiance. She grasped a handful of that flannel shirt and tugged him close, her lips finding his throat as he sputtered out something like, “We have to meet your mother in an hour. It takes at least twenty minutes to drive out there, what are you--” 

“Making her wait because I don’t want to,” Sansa murmured, lowering herself to her knees in front of him. 

She made quick work of his belt, and for someone seemingly so concerned with the time, he certainly didn’t seem to mind once she got to work. 

His fingers sank into the uncombed lengths of her hair when she pulled him from his pants, his cock stiff and weeping slightly. “Sansa…” he whispered, his voice taking on a decidedly breathy quality once she got her lips wrapped around him. 

That scowl certainly seemed to disappear the longer she kept at it, hollowing out her cheeks and using her tongue to coat him liberally with saliva. She hummed in appreciation when his hips bucked forward. She’d have hissed out a long ‘yes’ if her mouth wasn’t otherwise engaged. 

He spilled into her mouth moments later, his rhythm stuttering until she pulled back from him, licking her lips and grinning up at him from her knees. 

Jaime knelt down in front of her, hauling her into his arms so he could lay her flat on the bedroom floor. 

“We’re going to be _late_ ,” she teased as he yanked off her knickers. 

“Hush you…” he muttered, his eyes twinkling as he pulled one of her long legs up over his shoulder, lowering his head between them and running his tongue over her slit. “You shouldn’t have started it if you didn’t want it finished.” 

“I finished _you_ ,” she giggled. 

“And you know I would never be outdone by a Stark,” he rumbled, spreading her open and swirling his tongue over her clit. “So here we are.” 

She wriggled her hips. “Here we are.” 

“You could always call your mother and tell her we slept in,” he whispered. “Or better yet, text her.” 

“In a minute,” Sansa promised, reaching for the back of his head and coaxing him back to the task at hand. “Shut up about my mother, something needs finishing and it won’t do if you keep talking about her.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured, lips lightly grazing her sex before he dove straight in once more. 


	3. I’ve been crocheting this throw blanket for four years and it’s finally finished. Please pretend it’s big enough and cuddle under it with me. || for SwedishFanFictionLover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship

Sansa primly tucked the edges of the blanket around her folded legs and proceeded to do the same for Jaime, even though it barely reached past his knees, which weren’t folded up on the sofa because he was, as she called him, a world-renowned spoilsport. 

“Are we just going to ignore that this thing isn’t fit to even be a lap blanket?” Jaime asked, smirking a bit as Sansa’s face got a little more haughty, if possible. She was downright adorable when she got like this. All the more reason to flout his spoilsport ways. 

“I’ve been crocheting it for four years, it’s the first thing I’ve finished, so please. Cuddle under it with me and pretend it’s long enough to do so.” She stared up at him pleadingly and he couldn’t help but oblige. 

“Of course, my lady,” he replied, hoisting his feet up on the coffee table and crossing them at the ankles. He slid his arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer. “My, my, my, is there anything more wonderful than cuddling under this full-sized blanket with the lovely woman who made it?” He leaned down to kiss her forehead, and he felt her giggle against him. 

“That’s better,” she murmured, settling in against him. 


	4. Makeout sesh in front of the fire, but someone is being a tad too respectful. || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Making out, Established Relationship

The second Bran wheeled himself off to bed, Sansa turned, leaning closer to Jaime and nuzzling him under his chin, “Hey you.” 

The only light came from the dwindling fire in the fireplace. It cast weird light patterns on Jaime’s face, but she could feel him smile, could feel the warmth on her skin when he tilted his head down to peck the tip of her nose. “Hello.” 

Angling just right, she found his lips in the near darkness. Sansa brought one hand up to the side of his face, thumb rasping over the stubble on his jaw. Deepening the kiss, she parted her lips, tongue swiping out experimentally before delving into his mouth. 

A low sound rumbled up from his chest, muffled by her proximity, but Sansa could feel it in the thrum of her pulse. She sighed into his mouth, and he made the sound again. 

She longed to feel him touch her, Jaime wasn’t usually this stoic when they got something started. In fact, he was rather the opposite way, hauling her into whatever position suited him. Sansa had learned to just let him because however they ended up tended to suit her in turn. _Many times_. 

This time, to the contrary, his hands remained frustratingly where they were: his prosthesis on the back of the sofa behind where her head would have been if she’d remained where she’d started out, and the other on his left knee. 

“Jaime…” she cooed softly, nuzzling his nose with hers. “We’re finally alone.” 

His eyebrow twitched before he spoke. “Not really. Your parents are just on the other side of this wall…” 

“But it’s late… everyone’s asleep…” she assured him. “We could go to my room.” 

He chuckled and finally brought his left hand up to her face, running his thumb down over her lips, dragging the bottom one before he closed the distance with a too-chaste kiss. “Not tonight, sweetheart… “ 

“Tease,” she countered, smirking. 

“I’m sure you’ll pay me back in due time. But I started out behind with your parents and I’d very very much prefer if they liked me. Shagging you in your childhood bedroom isn’t the way to accomplish that.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “It’s not you. They haven’t liked anyone I’ve brought home to them.” 

“Precisely. All the more reason for me to stand out as different.” 

“Why do you want to be different?” she asked, shifting slightly so she could rest her head against his chest. 

“Did it ever occur to you that your parents liking me could work in our favor in the future?” 

She blinked a few times, to clear the surprise from her voice before she spoke again. “You think we have a future?” 

“Sansa, that’s all I think about.” 


	5. *Home for the holidays, but my parents won’t let us share a room so we sneak out to see each other || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Smut, Sneaking Around

Jaime heard the soft knock at his door and was surprised at how quickly his heart leapt into his throat. 

He was an adult. So was Sansa. They lived together for goodness’ sake. They weren’t doing anything wrong. 

Other than disobeying the wishes of her parents. Scratch that. Of her _mother_. Judging by Ned’s weary expression while Cat was listing the rules of the household for Jaime and Gendry, Eddard Stark was on board only because of his loyalty to his wife. And that was commendable, Jaime had to say. Even if the archaic and downright medieval nature of the law that Mrs. Stark laid down made Jaime snort out a laugh involuntarily. 

That had gone over like a lead balloon. Cat had given him this look that made him feel two-inches tall and like a pervert to boot. 

That had been a mere four hours before. After dinner, but before the family game of Extreme Uno in the living room. After two glasses of wine, but before Sansa’s indignant squawk of disapproval and subsequent argument with her mother. 

It happened behind closed doors, but everyone in the house had heard them. 

_“I’m twenty-five years old, Mother! We live together. Is it really because he’s a Lannister?”_

_“The rules apply to Gendry as well.”_

At this, Sansa laughed. _“Only because it legitimizes having the rule, to begin with. When I dated Harry, there was no such rule.”_

_“I reconsidered and felt it was inappropriate given Bran and Rickon’s ages.”_

It was at that point that Arya joined in, somehow smoothing things over and tugging Sansa from the room and down the hall to their old bedroom. 

When Sansa returned, she wasn’t upset. But she wasn’t speaking to Catelyn either. 

And then, when he’d kissed her goodnight in the hallway outside her bedroom later, she’d informed him that she’d see him in a few minutes. So Jaime had to surmise that Arya’s way of smoothing things over was to remind Sansa that she could still sneak around. 

Which led them to here. To now. To Sansa sneaking into his room and slipping under the covers. 

The bed creaked when she climbed in, snuggling down and slotting herself against his front in their favourite sleeping position. Jaime half expected a pyjama-clad Catelyn to descend upon the room at any moment. But she didn’t. All was still. 

Jaime’s hand slid around Sansa’s stomach, pulling her closer before tucking down beneath the waistbands of both her sleep shorts and knickers. She giggled and grabbed his wrist before he could reach his goal. “Are you sure you want to do that? We could get in big trouble…” 

He chuckled in response and took her earlobe between his teeth, sliding his hand down to cover her. Two fingers parted her easily, her slickness coating them seconds later. He groaned softly at the feeling, rolling his fingertips until he found her clit. He stroked it softly, releasing her earlobe so he could kiss down the length of her neck. 

Her hips rocked back against him, his cock rapidly stiffening as he increased the pressure of his fingers, quickening his pace until she was biting her lip and gasping for breath. 

One of her hands reached for him, for the hand he was working between her legs. She flattened her palm over the back of his hand, guiding him to move further back, to press those fingers into her heat. “Please…” she whispered. 

Jaime obliged, unable to stop grinning as she shifted slightly, stiffening when his fingers entered her. The heel of his hand was pressed flush against her clit and when he rocked it, she hissed out his name. “ _Jaime_ ,” into the darkness and quiet of the room. The bed squeaked as he found the rhythm she liked. The one he knew would have her clenching him and falling apart in seconds. 

She matched his pace with her hips, and he sighed against her. “Yes, there you go. Like that…” 

When she finished, he was lost in the push-pull of her movements, the way she pressed her ass against him over and over again. 

He was panting softly, withdrawing his hand and fumbling with the drawstring of his pyjamas. Something took over for him thankfully, because he was in no state to quickly take care of anything. 

They were down in seconds, her hand wrapped around his cock and moving swiftly while she dipped forward to take him in her mouth. She didn’t have to do much. He was spilling into her mouth in no time, her name on every breath. He clutched at the sheets below him, desperately trying to be quiet while she milked every last drop out of him. 

She licked her lips afterward, gazing up with hooded eyes that made him want to climb out of his skin and into hers. 

“Wow,” he murmured, grinning like a buffoon while she rearranged her hair and got comfortable in bed. 

“Mmm,” she hummed, curling up beside him. 

“I don’t want to say that anything between us is getting stale. Because that’s not what I’m implying at all,” he continued. 

Laughing, she turned and kissed his lips. “I know. And don’t worry. Next time, I’ll blow you properly.” 

“It felt proper to me,” he replied, allowing his eyes to fall closed. 


	6. Visiting family who doesn’t know they’re dating, Fake Friends Trope || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Tags: Secret Relationship, Established Relationship

“So, Sansa… how have you been since--since college?” 

Sansa looked up from her nearly untouched plate of food to see Lancel trying valiantly to engage her in conversation. Bless him, he was trying. 

But she’d come with Jaime. And they’d been planning on revealing to his father that they were getting married. Soon. And without any of the Lannisters present. Seeing as they’d just arrived, it was more of an after-dinner-topic. She knew that. 

And she also knew when Tywin plunked her down beside Lancel that he was trying to delay the inevitable. 

The rest of them had no idea. As far as they knew, Sansa was Jaime’s partner in business only. But Tywin was far more shrewd and clever. Sansa could tell by the cold look on his face that he knew exactly why they were here. 

Whether Lancel was a carrot on a stick or something else entirely, Sansa didn’t know. But she did know she should answer him before it became awkward. 

“Oh, fine. Jaime’s company snapped me up after graduation, so I’ve been kept fairly busy,” she said with a smile. “And you? How have you been?” 

She didn’t hear his response, however. Because her fiancé chose that exact moment to remind her that he was sitting across from her. As if she could ever forget. 

As Jaime dragged his foot up her calf, she shifted. Extended her leg so he could reach more of it. She glanced briefly in his direction, spied the heated look he gave her and gave him one in return. 

By the time she’d done that, Lancel was finished with his response and had moved on to something else. What, she couldn’t say if her life depended on it. She was too busy slipping off her shoe to better tease Jaime. 

It was going to be a very long dinner. 


	7. *The classic long-distance relationship, surprise you at midnight before the holiday because you thought I wasn't going to be able to make it in time. || for EmmaPemma_98 and Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Smut, Established Relationship

It started with the feeling of lips on hers. She kissed them back at first, and when her eyes fluttered open to lock on Jaime’s, she smiled. “Am I dreaming?” 

“God, I hope not,” he murmured, dipping down to kiss her again. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, the auburn tresses catching slightly on his fingertips before she reached up and untangled them. “Sorry about that, I _was_ sleeping…” 

“I know…” he murmured. “Didn’t think you’d see me until next year, did you?” 

“Just going off what you told me,” she reminded him, reaching up to push the jacket from his shoulders. “I’m so very glad to see you, though…” She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. “Even if there are only two minutes left in the year…” 

He chuckled and kissed his way down her jaw to her throat. “I wanted to be inside you when the new year began…” 

“Cheesy,” she teased but didn’t stop him from squeezing her breast with one hand and tucking the other into the waistband of her sleep shorts. 

“You love it,” Jaime breathed, slipping his fingers against her and finding her damp. He moved fluidly down to his knees. He didn’t have much time to work her up, but he liked to consider himself fairly skilled. 

She helped him out by pushing her shorts and knickers down over her hips. He pulled them down past her knees and onto the floor. Sansa spread her thighs and reached for him, pressing on the back of his head until his tongue met her sex. 

He heard her sigh when he swirled her clit, and as much as he’d like to stay right where he was for as long as she let him, Jaime had a pressing need that was doing more than press against the inside of his boxers. 

He’d come back to this later. 

_Next year_ … he thought to himself. He would have chuckled at his terrible joke but Sansa was whimpering with every flick of his tongue and he wasn’t exactly in the laughing sort of mood right then. 

He pulled away before she wanted him to, but she was dripping, and there were thirty seconds to spare, according to the digital clock on the bedside table. 

Rising to his feet, he reached for his belt and pushed down his trousers, his boxers going with them as he bent over her on the bed. Sansa wrapped both legs around his waist as he slid home, his hips hitting hers just as the clock turned over to midnight. 

He sighed and Sansa giggled, playfully running her fingernails over his still-clad shoulders and murmuring a throaty “Happy New Year” as he started to move. 


	8. *Snowed in and stir-crazy/Huddling for warmth during a blizzard || for pineapple_tarts and Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Established relationship, Smut, Oral Sex, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms

The storm was still raging outside, just as much as it had been the day before. And the day before that. 

The power was still on, but there was no wifi connection. Not that Jaime needed the internet to keep him occupied, not with his very willing bedmate snuggled up with him. 

He ran his tongue over her clit and Sansa shook beneath him. “Jaime… I’m not certain I can again…” 

“Of course you can,” he murmured, blowing softly over her sex and feeling her toes curl as a result. “You’ve got one or two left in you, don’t you?” 

“I’ve lost count,” she moaned, her head lolling from side to side as he very slowly began to lave her clit with his tongue. She mewled like a kitten, her hips bucking up to meet his mouth and making him believe that she definitely had at least two more orgasms in her. 

He’d very much been keeping count and knew that number was up to four. So six before the afternoon was over and she would likely be too sensitive for him to continue. 

“Come on love, climb up on top of me. You control it. Come when you like.” 

They shifted on the bed until Sansa was straddling his face. Her thighs trembled as she lowered herself down, practically crying out the second he began to lick her. She rocked her hips over his face, riding his tongue and giving him more pleasure than she likely realized as she took her own. 

When she shook apart, she practically sobbed, one hand tangling in his hair as she continued to move well past the time where her muscles fluttered. 

“Gods,” she groaned. “One more, I think.” 

Jaime growled against her and she looked down at him, red hair in a wild halo around her head and shoulders, blue eyes striking the match that fueled his lust as he sucked her poor clit between his lips until she couldn’t take it anymore and fell in a trembling heap beside him. 

“Six,” he said smugly, tucking both hands behind his head. 

“Was it really?” she asked, reaching up to attempt to tame her tresses. 

“It was really. Six.” 

“Good gods, Jaime.” 

He shot her a cheeky grin and snuggled down in the bed. “I know.” 


	9. "You are my love" || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompts 2019
> 
> Other Prompts: Canon Divergence, Jaime Lannister Lives

“You don’t have to dine with me…” Sansa said hesitantly. She wanted very much to give her new husband a safe way to take his leave from her at supper if the desire so rose.

The match wasn’t as unwelcome as the thought of others had been, even if her brother, the King had decreed it. _Even_ if she’d have much rather just renewed her vows to Lord Tyrion, allowed him to remain in King’s Landing, and she on the throne at Winterfell, as it all should be.

Unfortunately, both her brother and the Hand himself had thought it unwise to marry two of the most influential people in the realm to one another. “We need to stir the pot a little…” Tyrion had answered, almost apologetically.

With Jon taking the black once more, it really only left one option. The Hand’s brother, Jaime.

She’d made her peace with his unfortunate history with her family. Seeing as he’d left his sister to fight against the army of the dead when practically no other southerners had, she’d forgiven him the petty family squabbles that might have soured her feelings toward him.

Unfortunately, with the sourness gone, all she was left with was nervous energy that made her feel quite undignified in the presence of her new husband.

“Why wouldn’t I dine with you at supper? Is this a northern custom I’m unaware of? Do the sexes not mix in the dining room?” Jaime’s smile was infectious and it made Sansa blush.

“You know that’s not the case… I simply… wished to give you the freedom to sit where you choose.”

“I choose to sit with the Queen of the North,” he retorted.

“What if your Queen bid you sit where you were comfortable?” she countered.

The corner of his mouth quirked slightly as his eyes searched hers. “Is there another you’d rather dine with, Sansa?”

“No,” she replied, laughing slightly. “There is no other, I simply don’t want you to feel trapped.”

“Well, I know we’ve only just married, but I certainly don’t feel trapped by you. You are my love. My wife, after all.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You jest. We’ve only been married a fortnight.”

“Are you implying I’m unable to discern my love from other emotions?”

“Not at all, I’m implying that a fortnight is too short a time to call me your love.”

His smirk widened into a smile. “My apologies, my queen. I’ll call you something more appropriate. Something that I could feasibly discern in a fortnight…”

“Jaime…”

“No, no, let me think… “ He pressed his hand to his mouth and stood, beginning to pace back and forth in front of her. “You _are_ my wife. And you are dear to me.” He raised his eyebrows, grinning widely and seemingly very proud of himself. “And I _will_ sit with you at supper.”

“You’re impossible, are you aware?” Sansa said with a heavy sigh.

He scoffed. “How are you able to discern _that_ after only a fortnight?”


	10. Aster || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Aster - Being charmed by someone unexpected
> 
> Other tags: Banter

Jaime Lannister wasn’t what she was expecting.

Sansa wasn’t exactly certain what it was she _was_ expecting, but a charmingly handsome man who spoke to her like he was actually interested in what she was saying was definitely not it.

Cersei didn’t even speak to her that way. And Jaime was her brother. Her twin brother. So it stood to reason…

“Wouldn’t you agree, Ms. Stark?” he asked, breaking her out of her thoughts as she scrambled for an answer to the vague question he’d just asked. The sun was setting in the garden, and everyone was moving indoors. She didn’t know why. This was her favourite part of a garden party. Twilight.

“I’m sorry ser, but I didn’t seem to catch that…”

He chuckled. “I know, I haven’t said anything. I just noticed you weren’t paying attention. Lost in your thoughts, it appears? I apologise for the deception, but the look on your face just now… You can’t deny me my trifling pleasures. I detest parties like this.”

She laughed. “Apology accepted. My favourite part of parties like this are when the sun goes down and everyone goes inside. It gives me time to breathe.”

“Now that you mention it, that is likely my favourite part as well.” He took a deep breath and looked out over the garden. “Of course, the real question is, will you share your thoughts?” he asked, taking a sip from his glass of wine, bringing Sansa’s attention to his lips.

“Not really sure why you’d want to know them,” she said.

“Humour me, Ms. Stark.” He licked his lips. Likely because he’d just sipped from his glass, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

“I was thinking how different you are from your sister.”

“Thank the gods for that. I don’t know what I’d do if you found any similarities between us at all.”

She smiled and looking into her own glass just in time to see a cherry blossom petal fall into it, floating at the top.

“Oh, look at that. You’re blessed by the gods, it seems,” Jaime smiled and Sansa couldn’t help but mirror his expression.

“It certainly seems that way.”


	11. Laurestina || for Sempterlitluv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Laurestina - You may be high maintenance but I enjoy maintaining you
> 
> Other tags: Pregnancy, Established Relationship

Sansa stretched her legs and knocked the remote on the floor. Groaning, she put her feet flat on the ground and leaned forward to grab it.

Of course, with her belly being as round as it was, it was impossible to reach.

“Ugh… Jaime!” she called. “Jaime!”

“Everything alright? Is it time?” he asked, rushing out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. 

“No, it’s not time. Yes, everything’s alright, I just dropped the fucking remote.” She collapsed back on the sofa. “Can you get it for me?”

He chuckled. “Of course, darling.” He crossed the floor and plucked the remote up and handed it to her. “Anything else?”

“Get this child out of me?”

Jaime sat down on the sofa and leaned back, patting his lap. She promptly put her feet there, and he took one in both hands, thumbs pressing right in the arch of her foot. She let her eyes flutter closed. “That’s not going to help,” she mumbled.

“You have to be patient, darling. He’ll be here soon enough.”

Sansa smiled. “Why do you put up with me?”

“You might be high maintenance, but I enjoy maintaining you, Sansa.”


	12. *I've been cursed, can you help me? || for doralupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Witchcraft, Witch Sansa Stark,   
>  Canon Era, Not Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Smut 

“I’ve been cursed, can you help me?” Jaime asked. He was limping, but Sansa couldn’t make out any visible injury. He sat in the chair nearest her, wincing in the process.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, only to have the knight glance down to his lap. His inflection was understood fully. Stifling the urge to smile, Sansa spoke again. “You’ll have to remove the armour if you want me to see it.”

Sighing, Jaime stood again and helped Sansa undo each piece, setting it aside until he was in his tunic and breeches, sitting down again, his curse only too apparent now that he was down to his linens.

Her eyes widened when she saw it. She’d seen this affliction before, of course, but this did seem to be painful. “It won’t go away?”

Jaime shook his head. “No. No, it… I’ve tried to do away with it, but I _can’t_?”

“You can’t,” she repeated.

“No,” he assured her. “ _I_ can’t.”

Sansa’s eyebrows shot up. “While I’m familiar with this sort of curse, but let me consult my books anyway…”

“It’s… almost excruciating, my lady,” he pleaded. “So if you could hurry…”

“I’m no lady,” she reminded him. “And if you want it done right, I’ll need to double check.”

“I don’t care,” he said, and Sansa wasn’t certain to which statement he was referring, so she spun towards her shelves and moved deftly in front of them, selecting one of them and opening it.

Jaime sat back biting his fist as Sansa consulted her books. She found a reference to a virility curse easily, and she was correct in her assumption that this curse was indeed the one she was currently looking at. It kept the poor victim from being able to bring themselves to completion, but the cure looked to be the hand of another. Simple enough.

“All you have to do is visit a brothel,” Sansa replied. “Have one of the women there take care of it for you. It should be gone soon enough.”

He lingered in her chair though, his eyes dark while he watched her. “Or _you_ could?”

“I could,” she agreed, “but I assume you wouldn’t be—“ 

“I wouldn’t have brought it up, my lady,” he replied, softly. “If I wasn’t.”

Ser Jaime was indeed handsome. Very pleasing to the eye. And judging by the way his breeches were tented in the front, she’d have her share of pleasure from the experience as well.

She’d be lying if she said she’d never before thought about him in this way… but it was a heady notion to discover _his_ feelings. Sansa bit her lip and moved over to him. She ran her fingers though his hair and pulled his head back to look into his eyes. He looked positively enthralled already.

She turned away and pulled out the herbs for a moon tea, setting them to steep. From the look of him, this wouldn’t take long.

“Go over there,” she instructed, pointing to the bed, and Jaime practically fell over himself to get there, and she climbed into his lap, pulling at the ties of his breeches and loosening them, tugging them down his thighs to reveal a very hard, very slick, very dark manhood.

Sansa smiled slightly as she looked upon it. He seemed to already be teetering on the edge, perhaps she could finish him with her hand? And maybe then she could convince him to return the favour? She might not even need the moon tea.

As soon as she wrapped her fingers around him, he groaned, however, and she felt how impossibly hard he was.

Her body tensed as she thought about how he’d feel sliding inside her. His stiffness and her softness. Steel into velvet.

Hiking up her skirt, she untied her small clothes, shifting to cast them aside before settling in over his hips, guiding him into her slick opening.

“Gods,” he hissed, as her hips met his. “Gods, Gods, Sansa…”

As she moved, he groaned more. Louder and louder. It was quite becoming on a man to be a moaning quivering mess. Especially on this one.

He brought his hand under her skirts, finding her pearl and swirling it beneath his thumb.

Sansa squeezed him and he moaned one last time as she felt him begin to finish. She felt his seed as it dripped out of her, His thumb stuttering over her as he bucked up.

“It’s… gods, it’s not…” he moaned.

“It’s…”

“It’s not enough, I…” He rolled them over, pushing her until she was on all fours in front of him. He practically ripped her small clothes away to plunge into her once more.

As he fucked into her this time, she felt her teeth rattle in her head, her walls squeezing him as he took her from behind. Normally, she wouldn’t stand for this, but it felt too good to care. She was wet. He was hard. It was perfect.

Especially when he slid his fingers against her clit, rolling it and bringing her off in practically no time. Her orgasm pulsed through her body, and she gripped the bedclothes with her hands, curling in on herself as he moved.

Jaime groaned when he felt her come, thanking the gods in one breath and cursing in the next when he finished once more, fucking hard into her until he finally started to soften.

When he pulled out and fell to the side, Sansa reached for a rag to clean herself. And then she rose to drink her moon tea, he huffed out something that was technically thanks.

“Sansa… gods, you’re…

“You’re welcome, Ser Jaime.”

“May I visit you again?” he asked.

“I’m no working woman,” she reminded him.

“I know. I just… if the problem returns.”

Sansa smiled fondly. “Are you thinking it might return?”

“I’d be surprised if it weren’t back in an hour’s time,” he said with a very self satisfied smile.

“Well, I suppose you’d better stay then.”


	13. Fae AU || for mon_cherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Fae, Fae Jaime Lannister

Sansa was hard-pressed to look at everything around her. As she was being led down a flowered path, she knew she should be frightened, but anything would be better than the marriage she’d escaped. She knew Fae didn’t love the way humans did, but she also knew they didn’t hurt like they did either.

They might hurt in different ways, but she be more apt to survive it.

She’d never survive Ramsay.

The one she was promised to, sat on a wooden throne that seemed to appear before her, and Sansa’s breath caught in her throat when she saw him. He really was gorgeous. In a terrifying sort of way. And his hand was solid gold. Just like the legend said.

She swallowed thickly and approached the throne when he crooked his finger. Not the gold one. The flesh and blood one. She moved forward and bent to curtsey. So deep it made her hips and knees ache. Old wounds reminding her of what she was escaping.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said softly, his finger crooking on her chin as he drew her to her full height. Which was nearly as tall as him.

“I wanted to show reverence, my lord.”

He smiled and shook his head. “I’m no lord, Sansa. I’m to be your husband. You’re to be my equal.”

She wasn’t sure what to do with that, but as he looked deeply into her eyes, she felt more at ease with him. So she responded. “Not sure I’d know what to do as your equal.”

“You’ll figure it out soon enough. Freedom is an easier lesson to learn than the opposite. And so help me, you’ll never _belong_ to anyone else, Sansa Stark.” 

She liked the sound of that, but a tiny voice at the back of her mind told her that he couldn’t ensure that. No one could.

“Yes I can,” he said, as if reading her thoughts. It put her at ease. Even if it didn’t make sense just now.


	14. *Winter wedding || for mon_cherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Canon era, Weddings, Language

When the door closed behind them, Sansa turned towards her husband, only a little bit nervous about what she was expected to do.

He took off his hand, which was jarring, to say the least, but he set it down on a table before reaching up to start undressing.

“Let me do that for you,” Sansa said softly, coming to his side and undoing the clasps and buckles and ties on his doublet. It was gilded, as was everything on his armour.

_Maybe his cock is gilded as well…_ Jeyne had giggled, and Sansa couldn’t get the image out of her head, so she stifled a giggle as well.

“Something funny, my lady?” Jaime asked, smiling warmly.

“It was just… something silly my friend said earlier.”

“Share it with me, I like to laugh.”

“Oh no, it was rude, I couldn’t…”

“Rude about whom?” he asked. 

She swallowed. 

He nodded in understanding. “She said something about my hand?”

“No, Ser, no… it was… she said that everything you were wearing was gilded, she wondered if your… manhood was also gilded.”

He smirked. “I’m afraid not… but for your sake, I’m glad of it. You can use my name, Sansa. We’re married now.”

She blushed and smoothed her fingers over his doublet before he pulled it off. “I’m sure it’s… adequate… Jaime.”

He chuckled and wrapped one arm around her abdomen, using the other, the one with a hand to brush her hair out of her face. “Darling, I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
